The annoyance of a Guardian Angel
by Eplen91
Summary: Ryan gets an unexpected visitor in his lab. Sorry for the bad summary, I don’t like to write summaries. :D


_Author's note: __I don't own anything but I do own the OC in this story. :D _

_This is my first story, and English isn't my first language. All the mistakes are mine and thanks to _JauntyChick_for betaing. :D _

_The annoyance__of a Guardian Angel_

_Angels around us  
angels beside us,  
angels within us.  
Angels are watching over you.  
When times are good or stressed.  
Their wings wrap gently around you.  
Whispering you are loved and blessed._  
_**- Angel Blessing.**_

_This wasn't Ryan's week. His girlfriend had broken up with him, he couldn't sleep at night and his parents were coming to Miami. He loved his parents but it was all the nagging that always was getting on his nerves, and his mom always had to move his stuff around. _

_He was about to run the fingerprints though AFIS__:__ when he felt a slightly chilly breeze. 'That's weird,' Ryan thought but shrugged it off when he came to remember that the AC had been broken. Maybe they had fixed it, Ryan idly thought as he ran the fingerprints. _

_"__Hello Ryan."_

_Ryan turned rapidly, seeing a young woman sitting on the table behind him, dangling her feet over the edge. _

_"__What the hell!" were the first words that came out of Ryan's mouth._

_"__You should watch your language," the young woman told him with a strong British accent, smiling. _

_"__Who are you and how did you get in here?" Ryan asked. _

_"__Well the answer to the second question isn't nothing that you mortals would understand, and..."_

_Ryan frowned deeply, cutting her off, "Mortals?" _

_"__Let me finish. The answer to the first question is, I'm your guardian angel," she smiled casually. _

_Was he hearing right? When he had been little, his grandma had told him many stories about angels and that every living thing on Earth had a guardian angel watching over them. However, she had never told him that the angels turned up wearing miniskirts and red high heels. This woman was just playing with him or was he perhaps losing his sanity?_

_Ryan decided to go with the first option. _

_"__Did you think that we wore white dresses, have wings and a __halo __over our heads?" __the young woman laughed._

_"__Tell me who you are, or I'll call the security guards," Ryan said firmly._

_"__As I said, I'm your guardian angel," she said for the second time, hopped down of the table and walked over to the table where Ryan was running the fingerprints. She looked at the screen and was about to touch it when Ryan walked quickly over to her. _

_"__Don't touch it," Ryan said annoyed._

_The young woman pulled her hand back, "Jesus, you Yankees are very protective of your things. Look you got a match," the young woman looked at the screen and then at Ryan. _

_That was quick, Ryan turned his gaze at the screen and moved his gaze back at the woman and glared at her. _

_"__What can I say, I perform miracles," she shrugged, smiling. _

_"__Wolfe, do you have a match on the fingerprints?" Eric asked who was now standing in the doorway._

_Ryan just stood there, looking at Eric. Why hasn't he asked about the woman? _

_"__He can't hear me or see me," she said to Ryan._

_"__Earth to Wolfe, Earth to Wolfe." Ryan could hear Eric call out to him. _

_Ryan shook his head and bitted his lips, "don't you see a woman standing next to me?"_

_Eric raised an eyebrow and frowned, "No. Are you okay?"_

_Wait, what? How couldn't he see her? She was standing right next to him. _

_"__Ryan! Fingerprints."_

_Ryan came to himself and gave Eric the fingerprints. He turned to face the young woman, but to Ryan's big surprise she was gone. _

**XX**

_Later that day Ryan was walking to his car, as he was getting closer to the car. He saw the same young woman that had been in his lab, sitting on the hood of the car with crossed legs. The young woman took a deep breath to feel the air, "Ah! I really have missed the American air."_

_"__Why are you stalking me? And how did you get out of the lab with no one noticing you?" Ryan was more curious and infuriated than ever. _

_"__Number one, I'm not stalking you. Number two, hello! I'm a freaking angel!" she exclaimed _

_Ryan crossed his arms, "Okay. If you are an angel, tell something that no one, not even my mom knows about me." _

_"__Well, let me think," she placed a finger on her cheek, thinking. "I know what you did late at night while looking at the big Pamela Anderson poster in your room when you were teenager and that you stole a lollipop when you were 8 years old. But later that day you went back and placed the lollipop back where you took it from." _

_Ryan's face shifted from annoyed to shocked. He had never told anyone about the lollipop, not even to his mom. _

_"__Shocked? I get that same face expression every time. You're not the first."_

_Ryan unfolded his arms, still shocked "I have to go," he went to the driver's seat and sat in the car. The woman hopped down from the hood, went quickly over to the passenger seat and sat down next to Ryan. Ryan held two hands on the steering wheel, letting out a sigh. Ryan glared over at her, "Can't you just fly after the car?" _

_"__Yeah, but just let me find my fairy dust and my wand," she said sarcastically. "By the way, nice car. Last time I was in America, I believe it was in 1869. I didn't see a car like this. You Yankees have changed. Where are we going?" She quickly changed the subjected._

_"__To a crime scene," Ryan answered, starting the car. The shock feeling was stilling there, but he wasn't going to show it. _

_After 30 minutes Ryan parked the car outside the crime scene, stepped out of the car and began to walk to the house with the angel beside him. It had been almost quiet, well from his side, at least. He had never ever thought an angel could talk that much. She had told him that she had been born in London, in 1810 and was killed in 1830, and that her name was Ann. Ryan had asked her why she had been sent down from heaven, she had simply said 'I can't tell'. _

_"__What happened here?" Ann asked, glancing at the apartment that had been turned up side down, when they came in. _

_"__A woman and child were killed," Ryan placed his kit at the floor and looked around._

_"__Poor man," Ann was looking at a picture of a family that was smiling at her. "Lost that was most important to him in this life."_

_Ryan put on some gloves and walked out side. The backyard was big and full of flowers and bushes, glancing around he spotted a t-shirt that was lying under one of the bushes. He began to walk, but stopped when a man stood up from a bush and fired at him._

**XX**

_The smell of hospital hit Ryan's nose when he slowly began to open his eyes. For a second, he had almost forgotten that he had been shot, but the severe aching reminded him of that. "How are you Ryan?" He heard someone ask him._

_"__I thought that Guardian Angels were supposed to prevent something like this to happen," he groaned. _

_ "__Excuse me, if it hadn't been for me, you and I wouldn't have this conversation." _

_The door opened and a nurse came walking in smiling, "welcome to the land of living, Mr. Wolfe." _

_Cute was the first thing Ryan thought when the nurse approached his bed._

_"__You really must have a guardian angel watching over you. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs," the nurse told him. _

_Ryan looked at Ann, who was smirking. "Well then, my job here done. OH! Before I forget it, this is from your grandma," she sent him a blow kiss, "bye, Ryan," she winked at him and disappeared. _

_He couldn't wait to tell his mom about this whole experience, Ryan smiled. _


End file.
